Battle of Forbidden Mountain
by Coraline15
Summary: Sora awakes in the dungeon of an old crumbling castle, but he is not alone. Now facing Maleficent in her own domain, Sora and Axel must find a way to escape their fate and stop the evil mistress once and for all. (Rated for bloodshed and suspense)
1. Chapter 1

Battle of Forbidden Mountain

**_Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This is a story I had on my mind for a while now.. For once, this isn't taking place during any time of any game, but is just a legitimate story I wanted to write.. I do apologize if they are a bit out of character but I still hope you enjoy it (Rated for bloodshed and suspense)

Prologue

Sora awoke to the sound of dripping water. He groaned as he then began to feel a throbbing pain on the side of his head. Sora looked all around the room, but due to the dim light, he could barely see. Sora slowly tried to sit up, only to find he could barely move at all.

"Huh?"

He tried to move again, this time finding his movements were restrained. Sora's deep blue eyes grew wide as he saw the glint of metal in the dim light and immediately knew what had been holding him back.. Chains. Sora began to hyperventilate as he looked desperately around the room.

"Donald! Goofy! Riku! Kairi!"

His only response was the sound of his own shouting. That was, until he heard movement from somewhere in the room. Sora snapped his head in the direction of the sound.

"H...hello?"

The sound came again, this time it was much louder. Sora winced as a sudden light shown within the room. As it cleared away, Sora's eyes went wide as he saw a familiar tall woman dressed in black.

"Maleficent!? Where am I? How did I-?"

Sora was cut off as he was struck across the face.

"Silence you fool.. You will only speak when spoken to."

Sora glared up at her.

"Where are my FRIENDS!?" Sora demanded. "What did you DO to them!?"

Sora let out a pained grunt as Maleficent struck him in the side of the head with her scepter. Sora looked up at her and froze as Maleficent pressed the gleaming end of the scepter to his throat.

"I said to be silent.." she growled. Keeping the scepter in place. "You and your friends have meddled with my plans for far too long."

It was then Sora heard the noise again and snapped his head in the direction of the opposite side of the room. Maleficent soon smiled darkly as she turned around.

"Ah, I see one of them has awakened.."

She lit up the room with an eerie green glow revealing a rather familiar figure also secured to the wall by chains. As he saw the distinctive spiky red hair, Sora's eyes went wide in shock.

"Axel?"

As Maleficent made her way toward him, Sora struggled against his chains. Axel lifted his head, a few bruises could be seen within the green glow of the room. He stared at Maleficent with a look of defiance on his face.

"So you're the one they call Maleficent huh..?" Axel said, a look of boredom on his face. "And here I thought you'd actually be a threat or something.."

Sora stared at him in shock. Did he just insult Maleficent to her face? It was then he realized Axel had never actually met Maleficent but had only heard about her from being in the organization.

Maleficent scowled.

"How DARE you mock me!" Maleficent snarled. "I am the Mistress of all evil!"

"'Mistress of Evil' huh? I'm guessing just locking us up in some room is being evil.. I've seen the organization do worse.."

Axel made a strangled grunt of pain as Maleficent tightly gripped his neck. Axel winced as he felt the burning sensation of green fire around his neck.

"You know nothing.." Maleficent growled. "You are a fool."

Axel tried to grab at her hand around his neck but found his arms could only move so far and he was finding in hard to breathe. Sora watched in horror and began to thrash at the chains holding him captive.

"Stop it!" Sora cried out.

Sora redoubled his efforts to try and break free, cringing as the rough metal began cut into his skin. Maleficent grinned darkly as Axel's struggling began to weaken. Axel continued to fight against her grip, soon managing to reach her arm with both hands. There was a flash of light as fire erupted from Axel's hands, causing Maleficent to let go in shock and pain. Axel hit the floor with a thud and he painfully gasped for air, trying to reach up to rub his neck, but couldn't reach it.

"How dare you defy me!?" Maleficent snarled.

Axel looked up, coughing painfully as Maleficent towered over him. Sora continued to fight against his restraints, the cuffs of the chains around Sora's wrists now stained a deep crimson red as the metal cut into him. The was a flash of green light and Sora froze as Axel's pain scream echoed throughout the room.

"AXEL!"

**Author's Note: What will happen next? Review to find out..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Axel lay in a heap against the wall, the front of his cloak smoking from an intense heat. Sora could see a large burn from where the end of the scepter had struck him in the chest.

"You will not defy me again." Maleficent grinned darkly. "But do not fret.. You will learn to obey me."

With that being said, Maleficent let out an evil cackle as she then vanished from sight. Sora stared on in horror and soon continued to fight against his restraints, cutting his wrists deeper with every tug and pull. Using all his strength, Sora finally managed to slip his hand out of the metal cuffs. After searching around, he found a loose stone and with some effort, he managed to break the chains holding his legs. Finally free, Sora stumbled as he hurried over to Axel's side.

"Axel.. Axel!"

Sora got to his side and felt a pain in his heart as he saw the deep burns in Axel's neck and chest.

"O-oh God.. Axel?"

Axel coughed and began gasping for air, blood trickling from his lips.

"Axel, stay with me! It's gonna be okay..!"

Sora began to search through his pockets, thankful the contents hadn't been taken when they had been captured. He took out a potion, leaving small bits of red as he fumbled with the bottle. Sora carefully began to pour the contents of the potion on Axel's wounds, causing Axel to cry out weakly in pain as it seemed to burn.

"It's gonna be okay.." Sora comforted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Axel gasped for air as the burning soon became a numbing sensation.

"Sora?"

Sora nodded and took the loose stone he found on the floor and began to work on getting Axel free. Axel stared in shock as he noticed the entirety of Sora's wrists had become a deep crimson from the deep gashes caused by the metal cuffs. Sora ignored him, though he was beginning to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood. After a minute or so, Axel was free. Axel shakily reached up and painfully rubbed at his neck, wincing as the material of his gloves came into contact with the still healing burns. He soon turned his attention back to Sora in surprise. Sora carefully began to help Axel to his feet but stumbled and fell to his hands and knees.

Catching the sight of his wounds, Sora winced as he lightly touched the tender spots of his torn up wrists. Sora reached into his pocket to grab another potion but couldn't get a good grip as the blood made it slippery and he nearly dropped it. Thankfully, Axel managed to catch it before the bottle could fall and shatter on the stone floor.

"Here.. Let me.."

Axel carefully began to pour the potion on Sora's wounds. Sora took in a sharp breath, cringing at the burring sensation as the liquid ran over the open slashes.

"Those don't look too good.." Axel commented.

Sora only nodded in agony as the cuts began to close and the heavy bleeding had stopped. Sora cringed as the fabric of his gloves near his wrists brushed against the still healing wounds.

"C'mon.. We should probably go before that crazy lady gets back.." Axel stated.

As he rose to his feet, he stumbled a little at the stiffness in his legs. Sora stood up as well and turned to look at the dungeon door. Taking a moment to gather his strength, Sora summoned his Keyblade. He pointed the Keyblade at the door and a beam of light shot out at the door. After the sound of unlocking was heard, Sora made his way to the door and pushed it open.. Or rather, he tried to. It wouldn't budge. Sora pushed harder, putting all of his strength into the door but it still wouldn't budge. He tugged at the handle but the door still wouldn't move.

Sora gritted his teeth and backed away from the door. He then run at the door and slammed himself against it only to let out a cry of pain as his shoulder collided with the thick wood of the door. Sora staggered back but continued to ram his body against the door, trying to shoulder it open.

"Sora, stop!"

Sora ignored Axel's protests and only tried harder. It was at the fifth attempt that Sora became aware of why the door wouldn't open. Sora's eyes went wide in shock as he saw their only means of escape had been barricade shut by piles of rubble.

"Can't to that way.." Axel stated. "We need to find another way.."

Axel began to make his way around the stone room and examined the nearby wall.

"I bet this place could collapse at any second.."

"Did you REALLY have to say that?" asked Sora, giving him a look.

"What I'm GETTING at is since these walls are probably flimsy, there should be a weak spot in the wall.."

"Oh yeah, that REALLY helps.." Sora deadpanned.

Axel ignored him and began to search the wall for any weak spots. Sora watched him do so for a few moments but soon did the same. It was then that Sora noticed the wall was damp beneath his fingertips.

"Hey, I think there might be running water.."

As Sora pressed a hand against the wall, he felt a stone was loose in the wall. Sora jiggled the stone experimentally before it fell out of the wall. As the stone fell away, there was a low rumbling noise, which grew louder by the second. The duo took a startled step back as the wall began to crumble away. Sora's eyes went wide as he saw part of the ceiling begin to give way above them.

"Axel!"

Sora used all his strength to tackle Axel out of the way as a section of the ceiling and much of the wall collapsed.

**Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

As the dust settled, Axel was sprawled out on the floor. Axel groaned as he began to stir. His head swam as his vision blurred in and out of focus. Axel stiffly rose to his hands and knees, wincing as he pressed a hand against his forehead. When he pulled his hand away, he was shocked to find his glove was smeared with fresh blood.

"That's not good.." he muttered weakly.

He sat where he was, waiting for the pain in his head to go away and the ringing in his ears to stop. After steadying himself a bit, Axel looked up.

"Well, I guess it was a stupid idea to-.."

Axel's words died in his throat as he turned to Sora, horror flashing within his bright emerald eyes. Sora lay on his stomach near the now collapsed wall, half of his body buried beneath the rubble.

"Sora!"

As Sora didn't respond, Axel scrambled to his feet only to collapse to his hands and knees on the floor. A sharp pain shot across his forehead to his left temple like a bolt of lightning. Axel shut his eyes tight against the oncoming agony in his head. He had to fight back the urge to be sick as everything seemed to be spinning. Shaking away the nausea and ignoring his pain, Axel finally looked up. Acting quickly, Axel scrambled to his feet again and hurried to Sora's side. He quickly began to dig Sora out of the rubble. As Axel worked, Sora's sudden agonized scream caused him to spin around in shock.

As Sora regained consciousness, he was hit by an overwhelming sense of agony. His entire body felt as though it was going to implode in on itself. Any attempt to move only caused another jolt of pain.

"Sora, Sora you need to calm DOWN.." Axel said calmly. "I'm gonna get you out."

Sora looked up at him before squeezing his eyes shut, tears of pain slipping down his face. Sora took in short ragged breaths through clenched teeth as he fought to stay conscious.

"Ax...el.." Sora choked out.

"Just hang in there.." Axel assured gently. "I'll get you outta there.."

When Sora didn't respond, Axel took hold of Sora's hand and lightly squeezed it. Sora looked up at him in surprise. Axel smiled in return.

"You're gonna be okay.."

Axel then continued his work. After a moment or so, Alex managed to get much of the rubble off, allowing Sora to get in a full breath of air. Sora immediately began to cough painfully as he tried to breathe, blood trickling from between his lips. Axel stared at him in shock and horror, not sure what he should do. He couldn't stop now, Sora needed his help. Axel redoubled his efforts and his digging began anew. Then, after five agonizing minutes, Sora was free. Bruises covered much of Sora's back and his legs. Sora continued to cough as he steadied his breathing a bit more. Axel looked at him, a look of deep concern on his face.

"Sora.. W-why'd you do that?"

Sora tried to chuckle but it became more like a wheezing cough.

"We're.. Friends.. Aren't we?"

Sora tried to get up but the instant he tried to move his legs a jolt of pain shot through his legs and his entire back and he cried out in agony.

"Sora!"

"My.. B..back.." Sora grunted in pain, gritting his teeth. "I... Can't..."

Sora continued to try to move but his body wouldn't listen. All he could feel was unbearable pain. Axel hesitated before gently moving Sora onto his back to which Sora screamed painfully in protest. Axel ignored him, trying to be careful not to injure him further. He took in the sight of his injuries, thankful he didn't see anything broken, though he didn't know if Sora had any internal injuries. Axel tried to think of what he could do to help him. After a moment or so, Axel stood up. Sora looked up at him, a look of unbridled fear in his eyes.

"Ax-xel..?" Sora whimpered.

His voice was strained and extremely weak now. Axel ignored him and summoned his Keyblade, pointing the flamed end at Sora's chest.

"Heal." Axel commanded.

There was a flash of light from the Keyblade and almost instantly, the pain in Sora's body began to fade. Though it was still there, the pain was no longer as severe. Sora took in a shaky breath as he felt the pain ebbing away. He looked up at Axel for a moment before letting out a groan and stiffly climbing to his feet. Axel smiled as he helped him up.

"You used all your magic.." Sora muttered in astonishment.

"Heh." Axel shrugged. "If it means saving a friend, then it doesn't matter to me."

Sora was surprise by that statement but soon smiled. Axel gave him a soft nod in return before turning to look through the large hole in wall, Sora doing the same. All they could see was complete darkness beyond. The duo exchanged uneasy glances before Axel nodded and began to tread carefully into the unlit tunnel. Using his Keyblade to light the way, Axel continued on with Sora following close behind him.

Their feet splashed within some of the small puddles scattered about the tunnel. The light from Axel's Keyblade glinted off something along the wall. He looked up at the nearby wall and could see a small bit of water snaking it's way down to the floor.

"I guess we know where the water's coming from now.." Sora muttered, being careful not to slip.

"I'm wondering where this leads.." said Axel.

As the duo made their way through the tunnel, they could see it was getting brighter.

**Author's Note: i will try to get more up soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

With the aid of light emitting from Axel's Keyblade, they continued on in silence. Sora and Axel continued walking, the only noise they heard being the soft thud of their feet against the stone floor with the occasional splash of a puddle. As the duo drew closer toward their destination, Sora couldn't help but feel a pit forming at the center of his stomach. Sora slowed to a halt, causing Axel to stop as well and turn to look him.

"Sora?"

"S-something's wrong.." Sora whispered.

As he said this, Sora's blue eyes went wide as he caught sight of something in the distance. He could see what seemed to be a small green ball of light. He watched the ball a bit curiously, tilting his head slightly. Sora focused his eyes on the ball of light as it bobbed about lazily through the air. As he watched the ball, Sora slowly began walking toward it.

"Sora?" said Axel.

Sora didn't respond as he made his way toward the ball of light, which led him farther into the tunnel. Axel watched him in confusion, quickly following behind him. As the duo made their way down the corridor with Sora following wherever the ball of light led him, Axel soon found they were in some type of room made of stone, the ball of light having now disappeared. Axel stopped just outside the room as he was hit by the smell of dust and stale air. Just within the room was what seemed to be a sewing wheel. Time seemed slowed to a crawl as Sora continued to gaze into the darkness ahead. It was as if something was drawing him in. Sora took another step toward the glint of metal.

'Sora! STOP!'

Sora was suddenly brought back to his senses at the shouting voice within his mind. Sora's eyes grew wide as he was suddenly overwhelmed with dread and through instinct, he summoned his Keyblade. Sora brought it back and swung it forward, sending a sphere of light into the darkness. The sphere of light flew across the room and then went off with the force of a Roman Candle, splintering the spinning wheel into pieces. Axel was taken by surprise by the sudden flash of light. The only sound of the room was Sora's heavy breathing as he gripped the Keyblade, his entire body shaking as he held the weapon tightly in his hands.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Axel asked, hurrying over to his side.

Sora only stared at the splintered remains of the spinning wheel, his breathing still shaky and ragged. After a few moments, Sora finally turned to look at him, a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Sora, what happened?"

"I.. I-I don't know.." Sora muttered.

He soon relaxed as his Keyblade finally vanished and he gazed at the destroyed sewing equipment scattered about the floor. Sora continued to stare at the scattering of wood. His thoughts raged about in his head as he tried to figure out what had just happened. It was then that a thought hit him.

"Hey Axel.." he started. "Did you call my name? I don't know what would've happened if you didn't."

"Huh? No," Axel replied in confusion. "I never said anything."

Sora stared at him in surprise.

"But.. I heard someone.. I heard somebody calling me!" he stated in shock.

"Sora.. What voice are you talking about?"

Sora turned away from him and continued to stare at the debris on the floor, deep in thought. There was no way the voice he heard was Axel's. As he continued to think through what was going on, his eyes went wide.

"Kairi?"

Sora looked around the room.

"Kairi, are you there?"

Sora's voice was only met with silence. Axel stared at him in confusion.

"Sora..?"

"It's Kairi! I HEARD her!" Sora shouted. "Maybe she's with Riku!"

"Sora.. There's nobody here.."

"But.."

Sore froze as he suddenly felt a presence within the room. Axel began to feel the presence as well and stood perfectly still as he felt a sudden heaviness within the room. Every muscle in their body tensed as they were filled with adrenalin. They took in slow and deep breaths as an eerie green light slowly sparked to life. Sora spun around, quickly summoning his Keyblade as the evil mistress appeared within the room.

"It appears I had underestimated you." Maleficent sneered. "I will not make the same mistake again.."

Sora responded to the threat by readying his Keyblade, Axel doing the same as he stood beside his friend.

"You pathetic fools.."

Maleficent readied her scepter, the end beginning to glow a brightly. There was a bright flash of green as Maleficent's scepter erupted with fire, the flames flaring so high the licked at the ceiling, turning the stone black. Maleficent let out an evil cackle as her form shifted. Her skin became that of inky black scales while large, leathery wings expanded out from her back. Sora and Axel took a step back in horror as a now massive black dragon loomed over them.

The dragon that had once been Maleficent opened her jaws, blasting a wave of green fire down upon them. Sora and Axel leapt out of the way as the floor where they had been standing was turned into molten slag. Sora crashed to the floor. He raised his arm up to shield himself from the bits of rubble as it rained down on him.

Sora turned to Axel who was standing defiantly against the dragon. Sora quickly got to his feet and hurried to Axel's aid. The entire room at this point began to fill with the heat of the green flames, the fire burning so bright it was painful to look at. The duo backed toward one of the open doorways.

"Sora!"

Axel's shout caused Sora to spin around, only to be slammed against the wall with the swipe of her massive talons. Sora felt the air get knocked out of him as his back struck the wall.

The dragon loomed over him and readied herself to engulf Sora in the burning flames. Sora squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. When nothing happened, Sora looked up and was shocked to see Axel standing in front of him, using his own flames to keep the other at bay.

"Axel.."

Sora tried to get up but cringed as he gripped at his chest. Deep crimson blood began to seep through the torn bits of fabric, coating Sora's hand in red.

**Author's Note: I do apologize if this part seems a bit rush.. I will try to do a better job nexr time..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

Axel stood his ground as he sent a continuous wave of fire at the dragon in front of him. Beads of sweat slipped down his face as he fought for control of the battle. 'I can't give up! Sora's counting on me!' Axel urged. He could feel anger building in his heart as he then landed a blow to the side of her head with his Keyblade, resulting in an angry growl from Maleficent. Axel continued the attack, doing his best to keep her from attacking Sora.

Sora coughed and winced as the pain in his chest intensified. He clutched at his chest, trying to stem the flow of blood the best he could with his hand. His breath came out in ragged gasps as he tried to get to his feet, only to fall back against the wall again. Sora gritted his teeth as he continued to struggle.

'C'mon MOVE!' Sora screamed at himself, trying in vain to stand up. Sora fell with each attempt to stand up.

Sora coughed again and lifted his arm up to summon his Keyblade. His arm shook weakly as he used what strength he had to try and call the Keyblade into existence, to no avail. Sora gritted his teeth in frustration. He couldn't even summon his Keyblade! As Sora tried to move again, he found his breathing had become weaker than before. Sora looked up as Axel struggled to keep Maleficent at bay, his vision blurring in and out of focus. He closed his eyes to try and regather his strength again.

"Sora!"

Sora opened his eyes and looked up. His vision was dull at first but as it cleared, he turned his head to see two rather familiar people he had been searching for.

"Ri...ku... K...Kai...ri.."

"We've got your back, Sora!" Riku shouted, joining Axel in the fight to keep the dragon at bay. Kairi hurried to Sora's side, tears slipping down her face.

"Sora.." she whimpered.

Sora smiled as he saw Kairi beside him.

"I... I knew it.." Sora smiled a bit painfully. "I knew.. I would.. Find you.."

Sora felt a suddenly tight and painful pressure grip his chest, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. He coughed painfully and shuddered, blood dribbling from his lips as he tried to breathe. Fresh tears fell from Kairi's eyes as she carefully took Sora's hand, holding it tight. Thinking quickly, Kairi searched her pockets, finding a potion. Kairi opened the top and carefully poured it over the deep gashes in Sora's chest. Sora grunted in pain at the burning sensation but didn't protest. Soon, the bottle was empty and Kairi took his hand in hers.

"I used what magic I could to try and find you.." Kairi explained. "I've been studying magic.. And I could sense you were here.. After you and Axel had disappeared.. We.."

"Kairi.. It's okay.." Sora assured her gently. "I'm.. Glad to see.. Y-you're okay.."

Sora began to cough massively as he found it was getting harder to breath. It seemed the potion could only heal so much and without another potion, Sora would be unable to completely heal.

"Sora..."

Kairi held Sora's hand in hers, to which Sora gripped it in pain. Sora looked her in the eyes, wanting more than anything to comfort her. Axel turned his attention to them, a pain forming in his heart. It was then Axel turned back toward their opponent.

"Riku, go get them outta here.." Axel stated.

Riku stated at him.

"What!?"

"Don't ask, just DO it!"

At these words, Sora's eyes grew wide as he remembered those exact words before seeing Axel fade away. Sora looked at them, a look of determination forming as he let go of Kairi's hand and pressed it against the wall behind him to ease himself up.

"S-Sora!?" Kairi cried out in shock.

Sora ignored her as he glared up at Maleficent. He staggered into position next to Riku and Axel.

"Sora!? What're you DOING!?" said Axel.

"You can't fight like this!" stated Riku.

Sora turned to look at his friends, giving them a weak smile.

"We... We can..." he choked out. "T...together.."

Riku and Axel stated at him in shock but soon nodded with determination. Kairi hurried over to their side.

"We're WITH you, Sora!"

Sora nodded and with what strength he could muster, summoned his Keyblade. Kairi summoned her Keyblade as well.

"Heal!" She commanded.

Sora instantly felt the pressure around his chest cease.

He staggered a bit in shock as he saw The glow from Kairi's Keyblade bade. Kairi turned to him and smiled. Sora returned it with a nod. He then turned toward their opponent. Beside him, Kairi, Riku and Axel stood and the four friends readied themselves for a fight.

**Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

Maleficent growled, sending a blast of green fire. The four of them managed to jump out of the path of the fire, the floor beneath becoming completely engulfed in green flames. The dragon then lunged and snapped at them viciously, narrowly catching Axel's arm. Axel retaliated by swinging his Keyblade and striking her in the face. Sora And Riku took a swing at Maleficent's right side and Kairi took the left. Maleficent snarled and swiped at Kairi, catching her in the side.

"Kairi!"

Sora's shout caused Maleficent to spin around and snap at him. Riku jumped in front of him and struck Maleficent in the face with his Keyblade. The dragon snarled and snapped at him, Sora used his Keyblade to heal Kairi and the two began to continue their fight against Maleficent. Maleficent snarled and swiped at Sora, catching him in the back. Sora let out scream of agony as her sharp talons grazed along his back. He tumbled to stop near the far wall.

"Sora!" Axel shouted.

He hurried to his friend's side before spinning around and readying his Keyblade to continue the fight. Maleficent snarled and sent a blast of fire at them. By using the power of manipulating fire, Axel used his Keyblade to send a blast of fire of his own to keep the blast of green fire from hitting Sora. While Maleficent was distracted by Axel, Riku cast a healing spell on Sora, allowing him to get up and continue their fight against the massive dragon. Riku leapt and struck Maleficent in the face with his Keyblade. Maleficent snarled and snapped at him, catching Riku's arm with her massive teeth. Riku screamed in pain as her sharp fangs tore up his arm. Maleficent flung her head to the side, causing Riku to crash into the nearby wall and fall to a heap on the floor.

"Riku!" Kairi cried in horror.

Maleficent snarled as she made her way toward Riku as he fought to get up from the floor. Sora and Kairi ran to Riku's side on the floor. Riku continued to try and stand up, tightly gripping his severely bleeding arm in pain. Acting quickly, Sora and Kairi used their Keyblades to heal him and Riku soon got to his feet. Though the wounds on his arm had healed, it was easy to see the visible scars created from the dragon's sharp teeth. As Maleficent sent another blast of green fire, the trio quickly made their way through an open doorway, leading outside. Sora, Kairi, and Riku skid to a halt as the ground ended abruptly in front of them. Bits of crumbling stone fell and clattered against the sheer mountain cliffs below. Rain began to soak through their hair and clothing as they stared down into the swirling mist surrounding the mountains below. Behind them, Axel had hurried out, bumping into Sora and causing him to almost fall. Thankfully, Riku and Kairi had managed to grab Sora, preventing him from losing his balance.

"NOW what?" Axel cried out.

As Riku glanced around, lightning streaked across the blackened sky high above them. Riku looked to his right to find an old staircase.

"This way!"

Sora, Kairi, and Axel followed Riku up the staircase just as Maleficent broke through the wall near where they had been standing. As the entire castle shook from the force of impact, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Axel stumbled, soon slipping a bit upon the rain-slicked stone. As the friends continued up the steps, Sora turned around abruptly to face their attacker. Axel turned around in horror.

"Sora! What're you DOING!?"

Sora readied his Keyblade, giving Axel and the others a side glance as he stood his ground.

"Somebody's gotta STOP this!" Sora shouted over the crashing thunder.

"Sora! You can't face this on your OWN!" Riku shouted back, joining Axel's side.

"I can buy you guys time!" Sora told them. "I'll keep her busy! You guys GO!"

"But Sora-!"

"Don't ask, just GO!" Sora shouted, cutting Axel off.

Riku and Kairi hesitated but soon continued to head up the staircase. Axel however, stayed behind and joined Sora's side, causing Sora to stare at him in shock.

"Axel, I told you to RUN!" Sora shouted.

"Okay, FIRST of all," Axel started, soon standing beside him. "You're not the BOSS of me.. And two.."

Axel readied his Keyblade and smirked.

"Friends don't abandon each other.. Especially when they need help.. Got it memorized?"

He pointed to his temple as he said those words. Sora smiled and nodded. He then turned toward Maleficent and readied himself to fight, Axel joining him soon after. Maleficent reared onto her hind-legs before sending a wave of green fire. Sora and Axel could the intensity of the heat, regardless of the rain that soaked them. The dragon then lunged and snapped at them. Axel leapt to the side and spun around, his black boots skidding slightly on the water-slick stonework. In one swift motion, Axel brought his Keyblade around in an arc, sending a large sphere of fire at Maleficent. The fire struck Maleficent in the chest, knocking her back slightly. Sora took that moment to run from behind Axel and leapt from his shoulders, landing on Maleficent's back. Sora let out an angry yell as he struck the back of her neck with his Keyblade. Maleficen snarled in anger and whipped her head around to snap at Sora. Thinking quickly, Sora jumped onto one of the nearby battlements. He let out a cry of fear as he slipped slightly.

"Sora!"

Axel's shout caused Maleficent to spin around and lunge at him. Axel leapt back and slashed at her with his Keyblade. Maleficent snarled and swiped at him, catching Axel in the chest. Axel struck the wall and collapsed in a heap. Sora stared on in shock as Maleficent made her way closer to where Axel had fallen. Now determined to protect his friend, Sora launched himself from the battlement. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl as his feet left the wall. Sora spun around and landed in front of Axel, readying his Keyblade.

"Sora.." Axel winced as he tried to stand up.

Sora ignored him and brought his Keyblade back and swung it around in a large arc as a large blast of light. The blast struck Maleficent in the side. Maleficent snarled and swiped at him. Her talons caught Sora in the side, sending him tumbling down the side of the mountain. Sora cried out in pain as his back struck against the stonework. The rain pelted against Axel's face as he watched on in horror. Sora soon tumbled to a stop on at a ledge a few feet down the mountain. Sora tried to pull himself up, he could feel his grip on the ledge was slipping due to the heavy rain. He clenched his eyes shut as he dug his fingers into the rocky ledge, trying to hold on.

"Sora!"

Sora's head snapped up as another flash of lightning lit everything up with a blinding flash. He could just barely see his friend scaling down the nearby cliff-face, trying his best bit to slip and fall. Just as Alex tried to grab hold of him, Sora's hands slipped from the ledge, giving Axel only a split second to react. Axel lunged for the edge of the cliff-face and landed on his belly as he took hold of Sora by the arm.

"I gotcha!" Axel shout to him over the crashing thunder.

Sora looked up at him, fear evident in his bright blue eyes. There was a sudden quake that shook the surrounding cliff-side. Axel looked up in horror to see Maleficent looming over them. Axel kept his grip tight on Sora's arm, trying his best to try and pull Sora up. Maleficent reared up on her hind legs and sent a blast of green fire. Thinking quickly Axel put all his strength into flinging Sora onto a much larger ledge close by. Sora landed roughly and rolled to a stop. As Sora recovered, he looked up at the ledge above him. Axel stood again, stumbling a bit as he tried to continue his fight. Maleficent let out an evil laugh as she rose in her hind legs and lunged. Axel closed his eyes and using every bit of strength he had left, Axel brought his Keyblade back and swung it around in a large arc as a large blast of fire erupted out from not only his Keyblade but from his entire body. The blast struck Maleficent in the chest. As the smoke cleared, it was then Sora could see the Chakrams Axel had once used had pierced through Maleficent's chest. Maleficent let out a screech of pain and stumbled, her massive talons slipping on the water-logged stonework. Axel turned and could see part of the stonework in the ledge was beginning to crumble due to the strain of weight. Not taking the chance and using whatever strength Axel had left, he summoned his Keyblade again and with a anguished yell, thrust the end of the Keyblade into one of the massive cracks that had begun to form, and put all his weight into the Keyblade to widen the crack. Almost instantly, the cracks surrounding them began to spread. Sora watched in horror as he saw part of ground started to give way around Axel and Maleficent.

"Axel!" Sora shouted.

Axel lifted his head to look at his friend and soon gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry.. Sora.." he muttered.

Axel closed his eyes as the stone ledge and much of the mountain-side began to crumble, soon plummeting toward the cliffs below.

"AXEEEL!"

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long.. Our power was out and I didn't have any connection.. I will also be leaving for a trip and so I may need to use my iPhone to post future parts and stories.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	7. Chapter 7

Part Six

Sora stared down into the darkness below, his tears mixing with the rain as it soaked through his hair and clothes.

"Sora!"

Sora turned around to find Riku and Kairi hurrying over to him.

"Sora! You're okay!" Kairi said.

Riku began to glance around.

"Hey.. Where's Axel?"

Sora felt his tears slipping more quickly down his cheeks as he turned to look toward the cliffs below. Riku and Kairi's eyes grew wide at the implication.

"No.." whimpered Kairi.

Acting quickly, Sora began to try and climb down the side of the cliff.

"C'mon!" he shouted. "We gotta find Axel!"

Riku grabbed Sora by the arm.

"Sora, it's too late!"

"No it's NOT!" Sora argued, pulling away.

"Sora," Kairi frowned. "It's too DANGEROUS!"

Sora, however, ignored her and quickly began to climb down the mountain. Every few steps he took, he slipped and nearly fell. Kairi and Riku followed close behind him. As he continued down the mountain, Sora let out a cry of fear as his feet slipped and he back to tumble down the cliff-face.

"SORA!" shouted Riku and Kairi.

Sora managed to grab onto some outcropping of rocks to slow his descent. He cringed at the pain in his body as he tried to move. After gathering his strength again, he soon continued his way down the cliff-side. After what seemed to be far too long, Sora made it to one of the many valleys near the bottom of the mountain.

"Axel?" Sora called out. "Axel!"

He looked around frantically and continued to call to his friend. Riku and Kairi soon made it to the bottom as Sora frantically looked around.

"Ax-!"

Sora suddenly stopped as his gaze landed on a large pile of rubble and debris. He hurried over to the rubble and frantically began to dig through the debris. After what seemed to have been hours, Sora halted his digging as he uncovered Axel from beneath the rubble.

"Axel.."

Sora continued to try and dig through the rubble, to the point that his hands began to bleed. He soon managed to pull him free and held him carefully. Axel's skin was marred with bruises and gashes and his cloak was completely tattered from the fall as well as the bits of rock that had once buried him. The left side of his face was covered in blood from the deep gash running from his forehead, down his left temple.

"Axel..?" Sora whimpered. "W-wake up.."

Riku and Kairi hurried over to their friend and slowed to a stop in shock and horror. Sora turned toward them, his tears slipping down his face.

"Riku! Kairi!" he cried out. "Help me!"

Riku and Kairi continued to stand where they were.

"Axel's HURT!" Sora whimpered. "We have to DO something!"

"Sora.." Riku muttered softly.

Sora stared at him before turning back toward his friend's motionless form.

"No.." Sora whimpered.

He stared down at Axel's motionless form, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"No..!"

Sora's tears fell from his eyes, his anguished scream echoing throughout the valley.

"NO..!"

Sora pulled Axel's body close to him and sobbed into his shoulder. Axel remained motionless in his arms. Riku and Kairi stood nearby, sorrow overcoming them as the heavy rain continued to fall around them. As Sora continued to sob, he was barely aware of a soft and golden glow that began to emit from Axel's body. Riku and Kairi looked on in shock.

"Sora.." Kairi whispered.

Sora slowly raised his head and was shocked to see the golden glow forming around Axel's body, causing Sora to let go and stare in shock and awe as Axel's body seemed to be consumed by the light. A sudden flash of light caused Sora, Riku, and Kairi to shield their eyes as the light became so bright, it was painful to look at. After a moment or so, the light began to fade. As the light fade, the trio stared in shock as they saw Axel standing before them, every wound he had obtained now completely healed and his clothing no longer tattered. His body had a faint but golden glow around it.

"Axel.." Sora whispered. "Y-you're.."

Axel only smiled, his bright emerald eyes filled with sadness.

"Axel.. I'm s-so sorry.." Sora whimpered.

Axel let out a weak laugh.

"Hey, I probably should've guessed this would happen.. Especially considering how far I fell.."

Sora stared at him in confusion. His eyes grew wide as a sudden realization hit him. Sora stood from his spot and ran to his friend. As Sora threw his arms around him, he felt his tears begin to flow down his cheeks once more as he realized how empty the space really was. Sora looked at him, eyes going wide in horror.

"No..! Y-you can't..!" Sora sobbed, grasping tighter.

"Sora.." Axel smiled, his own tears forming. "I'm sorry, but.."

He soon let Sora go.

"I have to do it.."

Axel turned around and made his way toward the pile of rubble. Sora hung his head, his spiky hair obscuring much of his face.

"P-please don't go..." Sora whispered out, his tears slipping freely down his cheeks.

Axel stopped a few feet away from him and let out a sigh. Axel turned to face him again.

"C'mon Sora.. It's not like I'm going away forever.." Axel said with a weak smile. "Just think of it as me going away for a little while.. Got it memorized?"

Sora fought back a sob and shakily nodded. Axel turned away again, looking back at the rubble.

"And I know it's hard.. But you're gonna have to trust me, Sora.." Axel said, turning toward him again.

Sora choked back a sob as he ran to him and hugged him the best he could, eyes clenched shut as he fought back his sobs. Axel smiled softly and looked up to see Riku and Kairi walk over toward the two. The four friends joined in a group hug which seemed to last forever as they held onto each other. An eternity passed before the friends finally let go of each other. Axel smiled at his friends and took a few steps away from them, soon turning his gaze toward the sky. Bright rays of golden light soon formed around Axel as he closed his eyes. Slowly, the glittering of light began to obscure Axel's form.

"Axel!" Sora cried out.

He took hold of the glittering light that still made up Axel's hand, his eyes filling once more with tears.

"D-don't forget us.. O-okay?" Sora tearfully smiled.

Axel let out a soft chuckle.

"Trust me.. I won't forget.." Axel smiled. "I'll see you guys in the next life."

"Cya.. Buddy.." Sora whispered, fresh tears forming again.

As Sora watched the glittering light disperse, fresh tears slipped down his face. Sora hung his head and gazed at his tightly clenched hand. Taking a moment, he slowly opened his hand and smiled tearfully as he found a small charm in the shape of a flame on a delicate metal chain.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sora made his way through the square of Twilight Town, lost in his thoughts. He couldnt help but think of what had happened over two months ago. Tears formed in Sora's eyes as he thought of Axel. He still couldnt believe.. Axel was really gone. Over the time since they had returned, Sora, Riku, and Kairi had told Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas what had happened and all the friends had then held a ceremony to mourn the loss of their friend. Sora had held onto the charm Axel had left behind, refusing to let go. He continued to make his way, now heading down an alleyway when je was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he collided with someone, nearly falling to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so SORRY!" someone said. "Are you okay?"

Sora's eyes went wide as he thought he recognized the person's voice. As he looked up, however, he let out a breath as he saw a boy at least the age of sixteen or so standing before him. The boy had auburn shoulder length hair and wore an outfit similar to Riku's but was white and gold with bits of red. What caught Sora off guard, was the boy's eyes. They were a bright emerald green, the same ones Sora knew from anywhere. The boy looked at him oddly.

"Uh, something the matter?" he asked.

"H-huh? N-no.." Sora frowned. "I-it's just.."

He continued to look at him, completely unsure.

"Okay, you're starting to creep me out.." said the boy. "I-I should probably go-"

"No WAIT!" Sora shouted, grabbing his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry.. I just.. You seem so familiar to me.."

"The boy smirked a little.

"Is that so..?" he asked.

Sora nodded.

"Well, still.. I need to get going.." he frowned. "Parents are waiting for me."

"Well, uh.. O-okay.. I guess.." Sora frowned.

The boy nodded and soon began to leave. Sora stood where he was, watching him go as a flash of the boy's familiar emerald eyes went through Sora's mind.

"Axel?"

The boy stopped and spun around to look at him.

"Huh?"

Sora froze and saw the boy walk closer toward him.

"Did you just.. Call me.. Axel?"

"U-uh.."

The boy tilted his head curiously.

"Wait.. You look.. Familiar.." said the boy.

He paused as he tried to think of where he had seen him before. It was at that moment that the sudden flashes of a young boy filled his mind. He saw many other images going through his mind; a boy similar as the one in front of him, fighting dark creatures, fire burning, the strange blade of fire in his own hands. As the flashes went away, the boy soon looked up.

"S...or...a..."

The boy seemed to struggle with the name. Sora's eyes went wide as he realized what the boy had just said.

"S..So..ra.." said the boy again.

The boy turned to Sora again.

"T-that name.. I-it's so... Familiar.."

Sora stared at him, hope filling his heart.

"Axel..?"

The boy stared back, a slight pain going through his mind and heart. Sora's smiled as tears filled his eyes.

"Axel.. Axel, i-it's me.." Sora smiled.

The boy's eyes went wide as recognition washed over him.

"Sora?"

Sora smiled and nodded. The boy felt tears in his eyes as he put his arms around him.

"Sora.." he said. "I-it's you.."

"Axel.." Sora smiled.

The duo shared a hug before Sora finally pulled away and smiled.

"C'mon!" Sora grinned.

"Where're we GOING?" asked Axel.

"We've gotta let the others know!"

"Whoa! Hey! W-wait a sec!" Axel said, trying his best to keep up.

They made it outside of Twilight Town, and Sora realized Axel was still hopping along on one leg to keep up. Sora sheepishly let go.

"Eh.. Sorry!" He grinned. "I can't wait to let the others KNOW!"

"Know, what?"

"That you've come BACK!" Sora smiled.

"Oh, I dunno, Sora.." Axel said. "I don't think they'll recognize me."

"Don't worry," Sora smiled. "We would never forget who you are. Got it memorized?"

Axel's eyes grew wide as he remembered that saying. Soon he smiled.

"Yeah.. Let's go." Axel grinned.

Sora nodded and soon the duo raced toward the old mansion within the forest.

The End

**Author's Note: And so ends another story.. I do apologize if this ending may not make much sense.. I have had a different idea, but I wasn't sure if it would've made any more sense either.. But regardless I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
